


Blame It On Scrooge

by alexcat



Series: AllBingo - Winterfest in July [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: allbingo, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Natasha are alone in the Tower and they have to decide which Christmas Special to watch.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: AllBingo - Winterfest in July [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858705
Kudos: 14
Collections: Allbingo, Of Elves and Men





	Blame It On Scrooge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Holiday TV Special

“What Christmas specials do you want to watch?” Natasha asked Steve. 

They were the only ones at Avengers Tower this Christmas. Tony was off somewhere with Pepper. Clint was with Laura and the kids, though no one actually knew that but Natasha. Thor was spending the season with Jane. Banner was actually on a retreat somewhere in South America, donating his skills as a doctor. 

“I don’t know. There wasn’t much television when I was coming up. We certainly never saw it.”

“We didn’t exactly have Christmas at the Red Room. Clint loves this thing called _Mr. Magoo’s Christmas Carol_. It’s a silly cartoon, but it might be fun.” 

Steve nodded. They decided to watch it on Christmas night after dinner. They’d agreed on no gifts, but Natasha knew Steve got her something. She found him a beautiful set of pens and inks for drawing. 

They ate stuffed chicken and cornbread dressing with all the fixings for Christmas dinner then piled up on the sofa in the tv room with hot cocoa and a cheesecake that Steve had gotten at a deli close to the Tower. 

“This is the first real Christmas I’ve had,” she told him as she popped the DVD into the player. They watched as the silly cartoon character bumbled his way through being Ebenezer Scrooge, both of them crying a little at the end. 

“I always loved that story,” Steve told her. “Even this cartoon version.” 

She grinned and put her head on his shoulder. “I’d not have pegged you as sentimental.” 

“I saw a tear in your eye, too,” he told her as he put an arm around her shoulder. 

“Dust.” 

“Sure it is.” 

“I got you -” they both said at the same time. 

“You first,” Steve told her.

“I got you something. It’s under the tree.” 

“Yours is, too,” he pointed to the tiny box beside the one she’d placed there. They moved over and each of them handed their gift to the other. 

They stared at one another for a moment then both of them opened their packages. 

Hers was a chain with a tiny onyx pendant of a black spider with an even tinier ruby hourglass on its back. She looked at him. She knew it was custom made. “It’s gorgeous. How did you even know we’d be here?” 

“I didn’t, but I wanted something special for you.” 

He opened his pens and inks. He’d never owned materials so well made. “How did you know?” 

“I’ve seen you drawing with a ball point pen. I thought something nicer would make it more fun.” 

They hugged and before either of them knew it, they were kissing. When they paused, she said, “This is a terrible idea. You now that?” 

“I do.” he said as he pulled her close for yet another kiss. 

“I guess we can always blame it on Scrooge,” she said as put her arms around him.


End file.
